FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a typical chat environment 100 wherein two or more chat participants or users 1021-102n (hereinafter collectively referred to as “users 102”) communicate via a chat session administered by a centralized server 104.
In order to chat, users 102 post messages 1061-106n (hereinafter collectively referred to as “messages 106”) to the chat room via the server 104. That is, users 102 send messages to the server 104, which in turn delivers the messages to all chat room participants/users 102. In this manner, users 102 can communicate electronically in substantially real time.
One common problem that thwarts the utility of online chat rooms is the posting of spam (e.g., unsolicited or unwanted messages, advertisements, files, etc.) and/or inappropriate messages (e.g., abusive or off-topic messages or messages using offensive language). Methods are known for combating spam in online chat rooms, including methods that identify and block unsolicited messages and methods that monitor online chat rooms for specific known problems. However, such methods are typically based on static system parameters that do not even participate in, and thus have no knowledge of the current content of, particular chat sessions.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for user moderation of online chat rooms.